


The Seven Strange Sights of Grandline High

by esperance9801



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, not tagging anyone because well you'll know, school au, this is a crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperance9801/pseuds/esperance9801
Summary: 'Just like any other school, this school has its own strange happenings. We here in Grandline High have the Seven Strange Sights.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from Chinese original by 冬兒> http://invernofire.lofter.com/
> 
> Permission was given by the author to translate and upload.
> 
> Neither the author nor translator bears any responsibility for any amount of brain damage that might be caused by the reading of this fic. Enjoy XD

**~The Seven Strange Sights of Grandline High~**

  
'Just like any other school, this school has its own strange happenings. We here in Grandline High have Seven Strange Sights.'

 

'Those stuff are all fake,' a boy said. 'Just to scare people. We aren't gonna get scared, though!'

 

The raven-haired senior ignored him.

 

First Strange Sight: The Green Ghost. The green-haired phantom clad in green yukata wanders the school at night. It appears in the most unlikely of places: in the canteen kitchens, on the balcony, at the bottom of the pond, inside the specimens cabinet of the bio lab... And on some nights, it goes to the dormitory, knocking on door after door, but before you could even take a proper look at his face, he'd be gone, only leaving behind a sentence: 'Wrong place.''

 

'Maybe someone's just lost,' a girl suggested.

 

'Have you even know anyone _this_ lost?' 

 

That silenced the freshmen. True, who'd be so lost as to end up inside, like, a cabinet? So they nodded and admitted that it was a strange sight indeed. 

 

'Second strange sight: A pool that spurts out blood the moment a girl enters it.' 

 

'That is definitely just a pervert hiding behind it or something,' the girl who was rebutted just now spoke up again.

 

'The amount of blood that appeared every time was enough to fill up an Olympic-sized swimming pool.'   


 

That silenced the newbies again. If it's really some pervert, wouldn't he have already died of blood loss?

 

'Third Strange Sight: The spirited-away brothers. These two brothers would fall asleep anywhere, anytime: in lessons, while eating, even in the midst of a fight. And nobody could wake them up while they're at it. Do you really think they're just sleeping?'   
Nobody attempted to offer an explanation this time. How's this kind of sleeping sleeping? Maybe their souls were really leaving their bodies...

 

'Fourth Strange Sight: The huge black fluffball that burns while it rolls down the stairs. This one's been witnessed by quite a lot of students: A huge black ball of feathers rolling down the stairs at top speed, frequently screaming, always on fire. No one could explain what in the world that was.'

 

None of the freshmen bothered to ask if it was someone who'd accidentally fallen down the stairs and, er, somehow set himself on fire. I mean, how can someone be that clumsy?

 

'Fifth Strange Sight: The long nose that sticks out into your sight in the dead of the night. The whole school can prove it to you, because just a few weeks ago a lower-grade girl encountered it and fainted: now she's scarred for life and faints again at the sight of other things that look remotely similar: rods, sausages, dicks...'   


 

Some timid girls were starting to unconsciously shift behind the boys. The boys were beginning to look vaguely nervous too, though they tried not to show it. One of them boldly asked, 'What's next?'

 

'Sixth Strange Sight: The unremovable sunglasses of the man who runs a turkey farm next to the school. No one in living history has ever seen his eyes; it was said that the last time his sunglasses were taken off, earthquakes and tsunami resulted and Mount Fuji erupted, resulting in widespread devastation in Japan.'

 

'Those earthquakes that time... Could it be...' the girls were whispering among themselves.

 

The boys, however, refused to show weakness.

 

'Those are all just rumours! Nobody's actually seen them! And it's not scary at all, mind you-'

 

'Hmm, is that so?' the grey-eyes senior raised his eyebrows lazily, and began spinning his fluffy spotted hat on one finger. 'The Seventh Strange Sight, then... For that, just go take a look at yourselves in the mirror there...'

 

So the freshmen crowded around the mirror, only to dissolve into sobs and screams:

 

'AHHHHHH!!!! WHY AM I A GIRL NOW?!?!?!'

 

'WHO DAHECK'S FACE IS THIS?! WHY IS IT DOING WHAT IM DOING?!?!?!'

 

'I CANT RECOGNISE MYSELF! HELLLLLP! MOMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!'   


 

So all the new students ran screaming from the school without daring a single look backwards. Seems like they won't be wanting to come back to Grandline High any time soon...

 

Student Prefect Law sighed in satisfaction.

 

Orientation's just this simple. He was thinking that he could do with a cuppa in Cora-san's office.   


 

-fin-  


End file.
